Electrical boxes are constructed for enclosing wiring and supporting electrical wiring devices in various locations and environments. Metallic and non-metallic electrical boxes are constructed with an access opening to receive wiring and coupling members. The coupling members can be constructed to be able to attach to the opening in the electrical box and for receiving a conduit. Suitable fasteners are generally provided to secure the conduit to the coupling members.
Electrical boxes are also constructed with a conduit port for receiving the end of a conduit and coupling the conduit to the port. A suitable sealant can be provided to form a weatherproof seal between the conduit and the electrical box. The port can have internal threads for receiving the end of a threaded conduit. Other electrical boxes have a clamping a mechanism, such as a screw, in the port for contacting the outer surface of the conduit.
Conduit connectors can also have a friction or interference fit to secure the conduit in the connector. These devices generally include a tab or prong that allows the conduit to slide into the connector while resisting removal of the conduit.
While the prior electrical boxes and clamping mechanisms have been suitable for their intended purpose, there is a continuing need in the industry for improved conduit clamping assemblies.